


meow

by shiroikamikire



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Tail Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: dont tease a cute cat





	meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piesir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=piesir).



> wrote for my dearest daddy: Piesir

女王之眼轻甲，虽说防御力不够看，但方便Razum-dar这样的凯季特探子潜行打探消息。大部分是革制的面，只有要害几处才有些金属提供保障。

腰间有个锁扣，应该先解开它，再去解剩下的扣。他的手指碰到什么柔软的——柔软的皮毛，随后几根手指一起探进皮毛深处，凯季特人发出窒息的哀鸣：他按上了凯季特人的脖子。

外面还在下着雨，他心不在焉地解开Razum身上另一边的锁扣，将凯季特人毛绒绒的上半身从轻甲下释放出来。他以为猫咪的毛会沾上汗，会像淋过雨一样湿漉漉的，但不知为何他错了。掌下的皮毛依旧干燥柔软，柔软得让他就想这么抱着Razum。

他们跪在床上，他的衣物在Razum拜访前就已脱了个精光。每次都是如此，他总会在Razum到之前准备好，然后替Razum准备，他算是贴心的同伴了吧。

Razum的后背贴着他的胸肌与腹肌，而他自己的性器却贴在Razum的腿甲上。革面的质感让他不太舒服，下体叫嚣着想要进入什么地方。他两手在Razum的胸前抚摸，温热的掌心碰上更加热的躯体，他怀疑自己现在就要被Razum暖化。最后他的双手一路向下摸到了腰带和腿甲的交接处，但他并没有急着去解开它，而是在外面揉了揉Razum的下体才慢慢替凯季特人解开束缚。

“呼嗯……”

他的右手探进Razum胯间同时听见了女王之眼探子压抑着的喘息。很遗憾以他们现在的姿势，他根本看不见Razum的脸，只能听对方的喘气声。

凯季特人的下体和猫一样，都有软倒刺，握起来不疼，相反如果手劲大一些会给凯季特人带来意想不到的快感。他们每次都是这么做的，他用劲揉搓Razum下体前端时Razum总会无法抑制地叫起来，这一次也不例外。腿甲与皮肤之间只有一点空间，足够他的手在里面活动，但身体被包覆的感觉总归是不好受。Razum不耐地用尾巴轻抽了两下身后的帝国人，想让他尽快为自己脱下护甲，然后满足自己。他手下略粗暴地揉捏Razum的下体，鼓胀的带着倒刺的东西被他当做什么玩物一样把玩，惹得Razum用爪子轻挠他的手臂，口中含糊不清地叫着，不知道是喘息还是喵喵叫。

对Razum而言手活总是不够的，手指细长灵活，但无论是抚慰前面还是后面都不太够。两根手指摸到Razum嘴边，蹭了蹭他染成红色的胡须根部。凯季特人知道这是什么意思，于是张开嘴让那两根手指伸进自己口中，带着倒刺的舌头反复舔舐身后人的手指。

似乎是被Razum的行动所取悦，他终于肯为对方彻底卸除束缚。两人一块解开了腿甲和护膝，最后还是Razum把这些衣物扔下了床。这个探子似乎也不是容易臣服于欲望下的人，但为什么会在性事上毫无耐心。他如此想着，把脸埋进Razum颈部的毛皮，下身贴上Razum的尾巴根部，迫使Razum靠紧墙壁。

他抽出自己被Razum的舌面舔得麻痒湿润的手指，轻声给Razum下了命令：“腿分开些，对。”等Razum的双腿分得足够开时他那两根沾了唾液的手指抵上凯季特人的后穴入口，指尖按了两下入口的皱褶便一同挤进Razum温暖的身体。猫咪的喉咙里发出一阵咕噜声，尾巴在床上拍了一下。帝国人明显感觉到对方的内壁猛地收缩起来，被他用手指强行拓开。凯季特人毛毛的尾巴在床板上拍了好多下，Razum本想抑制住自己的不适没敢出声，可是尾巴暴露了他的情况。

“来，再分开一点……”

帝国人指引着Razum一点点抬起臀部，让自己的手指更方便扩张对方的内里，而他的下体则是在对方会阴上磨蹭，沾湿Razum下身的毛。他轻车熟路地寻找Razum身体内的兴奋点，手指一寸一寸蹭过内壁，但Razum怎么受得了这个？凯季特人的前面早就被他撩拨得不停往外渗着粘液，后穴被人细细探索的感觉好像是堵着快感一样令他不太爽快。接着帝国人又增加了一根手指，紧致的肉穴被撑开，Razum的呜咽声令帝国人心满意足。三根手指轻轻抽插两下，最后往Razum的前列腺探去。凯季特人倒吸一口气，想要偏头去看身后的帝国人，却被对方用另一只手扳了回来。

尾巴软绵绵地搭在床上，只有尾尖时不时还动两下。尾巴的主人被体内的情欲消磨去了耐心，伸手欲催促身后人进入自己。指节稍微弯曲擦过穴口的感觉让Razum腿根发颤，他压下腰，向无魂者发出邀请：

“你可折腾坏老Raz了……快点进来！”

最后Razum可以说是咧着嘴说出来的，他扭着身子想要让无魂者的下体进来——至少也要抵住他的入口，然而无论他尝试多少次都失败了。那三根手指依然留在他的体内，虽说算是占领了他的身体，但对于Razum的渴望来讲也只是隔靴搔痒而已。方才握着Razum下体的手松开了那根可怜的东西，无魂者收回手，扩张Razum的甬道时又捏住了那条耷拉在床上的尾巴。这是无魂者最喜欢的部分。

帝国人捏住尾巴根，听见Raz刚压下去的呻吟后顺着尾巴的毛一路摸到尾尖，手指绕着尾巴尖绕了一圈又松开。与此同时Razum却主动抬起臀，想要无魂者的手指在他体内来回抽插。那一绕是压坏猫咪的最后一根稻草。帝国人趴在Raz肩上，下巴抵着凯季特人的肩窝吹气：“要我进来吗？”

Razum连连点头。

下一刻无魂者抽回扩张的几根手指，扶起自己的下体在Raz一吞一缩的洞口上拍打几下。猫咪确实等来了另一段异物的插入，可惜不是他想要的。

帝国人把那条尾巴又往深处推了点，慢慢让其适应在Razum的身体里的感觉。自己的尾巴进入自己的身体，这对Raz来说还是头一遭。他想动动尾巴，就算是最细微的动作，他自己的尾尖也能搔上内壁。运气好的话，还会顶上前列腺。一些潮湿的毛贴紧了Razum的内壁，可抽插时总有点绒毛挠得他想要喵声。帝国人有着玩不完的花样，Razum不知道，也根本没心思猜他下一步想要做什么。

一根手指轻轻抚摸Razum穴口边缘，尾巴上的绒毛也被指尖带着缠绕在一块。Razum的尾巴不耐烦地在自己体内动了起来，帝国人见状也放开了手指，看着Razum用毛毛的尾巴满足自己的身体。无魂者放轻手劲揉捏起了Razum下体的囊袋，这点抚慰对被情欲占据了理智的Raz来说更像精神上的折磨。

“感觉如何？”句尾音调毫无上扬的意思，Razum对无魂者明知故问的举措又生气又无奈。自作孽不可活，他以前嘲讽了太多次无魂者，如今报应来了。但就跟他上次嘲弄Naryu一样，如果再给他一次机会他还是会毫不犹豫地选择拿无魂者开涮。Razum稍微往后挪动身子，屁股贴紧了无魂者下腹，有意让自己的尾巴也搔上无魂者裸露的皮肤。

“感觉我好像根本不需要你来满足我，”Razum动动尾巴，故意发出喵呜的哼声，“时间宝贵，我的朋友。”结果无魂者手下用力一揉，Razum硬生生吞下最后一个词。无魂者哪来的耐心，Razum怀着不忿只得乖乖跟着无魂者的节奏来。他的尾巴再次被人揪住，不是向外抽，而是往里顶到不可思议的深度。Razum惊得喘了口气，无魂者慢慢抽出尾巴时他的甬道还在打颤。

紧接着熟悉的，带着点滑腻感的肉块顶上Razum的入口。感谢阿科什……！他的腰压得越发厉害，紧致的肉环咬上无魂者下体的顶端，一点点将整个头部吞进去。但是无魂者这么压着他，这么压在墙上，Razum只能做到这么多。身后的人迟迟不动，湿热的吐息铺在他脸颊旁边，时不时几个亲吻彻底让Razum自己丢下先前的“克制”。凯季特人一手抓上无魂者的手腕，憋急了后他说话还带点颤音：“Z-Ziss on you…… 快动几下……”

话音刚落，堵在他穴口的东西便直直冲了进去，没有试探性的抽插，直接一入到底。一口气从气管里被顶出来，Razum咳嗽着接受来自私处的入侵。滚烫的肉棒在他体内肆虐，而无魂者又把他禁锢在墙边，让他只得趴在墙面上，毫无选择。太深了，太疼了，Razum脑袋里只剩下这两个词。他的猫耳朵随着每一声肉体相互拍击发出的声音抖动，喉咙里止不住地咕噜咕噜。

“你喜欢这样，我知道了。”又是帝国人邪恶的声音，Razum愤愤想着，他一点也不喜欢，一点也不。


End file.
